Shade the Demon Echidna
Summary After his father was sealed away, he was created from Armageddon's shadow using dark magic. Being the first born of three dark manifestations, Shade is the oldest and most powerful of the Demon Triplets; and although he's evil, he doesn't show the same twisted behavior that's seen in Apocalypse. He's more reserved showing a sense of restraint by not killing those who can't defend themselves. As a powerful entity composed of chaos energy he is capable of accessing the Chaos Force in ways mortals can't easily achieve; and his super strength, super speed, teleportation, illusion manipulation, telepathy, telekinesis, and rapid healing are virtually limitless as well. Like Apocalypse, his very presence is so powerful it can change the weather, but this rarely happens since he keeps his power concealed. Despite his unfathomable power he chooses to wander the globe watching the mortals develop over time. Another notable fact is that he never talks, and if he does only Armageddon would know. Personality Like many demons in his universe, he has no true physical form. Shade, as he's known is the strong silent type; not just a man of few words but a man of no words whatsoever. Communication through gestures and grunts primarily. He's very serious, and remains distant towards others even his family; only having a real-ish relationship with his father, Armageddon. Despite being a demon, he does not utilize underhanded tactics as he believes doing so is a sign of weakness and an insult to not only his pride and immense power, but that of his father's as well; thus he holds himself in high regard, valuing the concept of honor no matter how foolish it may be. Personal Statistics Alignment: lawful evil Name: His true name is unknown and thus he goes by Shade Origin: Sonic Heroes Legacy Gender: "Male" Age: 15,000+ Classification: demobian Date of Birth: ??? * Zodiac/Horoscope: ??? Birthplace: ??? Weight: ??? Height: ??? Likes: ??? Dislikes: ??? Eye Color: red Hair Color: purple Hobbies: ??? Values: strength and loyalty Marital Status: single Status: alive Affiliation: Demon Legion Previous Affiliation: n/a Themes: Bad by Michael Jackson Combat Statistics Tier: High 1-B Powers and Abilities: * Demon Physiology: As a spirit composed of chaos energy, his physical appearance is subjective at times; but generally possesses demonic attributes like horns, claws, fangs, tails, and wings. He's also capable of regeneration, shape-shifting, possession and magic. As a denizen of the nether realm, he can also manipulate evil energies or hellish versions of natural elements like hellfire. * Supernatural Condition: He has unreal levels of strength and speed that are immeasurable by conventional means. * Combat Proficiency: Over the centuries, Shade has become a very experienced and versatile combatant. He is proficient in various forms of armed and unarmed combat using a combination of smooth movements and clever strategies to win his battles. * Reality Warping: Shade can use chaos energy to warp reality on various scales; with his power, knowledge and mastery of the skill, he can do virtually anything. * Nocturnal Empowerment: Demons grow more powerful during the night, with the lunar phases adding to their power boost; Shade's power can grow over 1,000 times stronger using this ability. Attack Potency: High Hyperverse Level (He scales above individuals like Apocalypse who can take down multiple super form users.) Speed: Immeasurable (He can move has speed on par with his brothers.) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable (There's no calculable cap to his strength.) Striking Strength: High Hyperversal (can one-shot Apocalypse.) Durability: High Hyperverse Level (Can tank super charged attacks from beings like his brothers, receiving little to no damage.) Stamina: Shade can draw power from the Chaos Force at will, making his stamina nigh-inexhaustible. Range: Irrelevant as he can use his space-time powers to magnify the range of his attacks. Standard Equipment: he does not carry items because he can usually materialize them out of thin air Intelligence: Gifted Weaknesses: * heliokinetics(solar energy/sun light) can injure him since he is a being of darkness * as he is a demon, holy/sacred weapons/energies are very effective against him * equal or greater amounts of chaos energy * stronger entities like his father or brothers can overpower him * he can be pacified using positive energy, like the kind used in super forms(ex: Super Sonic's positive energy aura) * soul destruction/removal * powerful sealing techniques * siphoning his energy will weaken him Feats: * fought Apocalypse and Draco simultaneously for millennia * one-shot Apocalypse * created a sword with the power of a black hole * dodged many attacks that travel faster than light * resurrected an army of dead warriors * tanked an attack with enough power to vaporize a half the universe Key: first form | Note: Like his brothers, the form he's usually seen in is a suppressed form. So, as powerful as he is, this isn't his limit. Notable Attacks and Techniques * Vile Laser: A sinister beam of energy launched from his palm, or his finger for more deadly accuracy. It can so be launched in a devastating barrage. * Sinister Look: Shade can cause whatever he gazes upon to spontaneously burst into black flames. These flames are extremely unpredictable. Twisting, turning, and dancing about, there is little chance of avoiding these nigh-permanent hellish flames. * Dark Assailant: He uses his shadow like tentacles or spears to deliver lethal damage. * Soul Leash: Using demonic chains, Shade claims his victim's soul, he can then control the body like a puppet. His level of mastery allows him to use it on multiple opponents. * Night Veil: A barrier of dark energy. * Fissure Blast: A surprise energy attack that erupts from the ground. * Chaos Control: The source of all chaos powers, it allows user to take control of chaos energy and use it for things like teleportation, time travel, spacial distortions and so on. * Chaos Shred: Shade empowers his claws with Chaos Energy, even the strongest metals can be cut through like wet paper. He can even slash through time and space, allowing him to create portals. * Fiendish Persuasion: Shade uses Chaos Energy for hypnosis, forcing the victim to see, hear, and feel what he wants them to. * Dragon Breath: He can exhale huge volumes of flames, even hellfire, to wipe out his foes. Other Notable Victories: -Victories that the character has made against their opponent. Notable Losses: -Losses that the character suffered from their opponent. Inconclusive Matches: -Matches that became inconclusive due to a number of factors that could not solidify the winner. Trivia This section is dedicated to those who want to let the users know some bits of information about their characters, their verse, weapon or object, or anything they may write about regarding said subject. Pictures Category:Sonic Characters Category:Sonic Category:Original Characters Category:Demons Category:Chaos Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Magic Users Category:Male Characters Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Lawful Evil Category:Tier 1